


Music for Dummies

by Not_Jazz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Slow Dancing, angst later, more characters later - Freeform, some cursing in recent chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to get into the double digits on his quizzes, Hinata tries a new approach in learning English.</p><p>Or:</p><p>The answer to why the Karasuno team keeps breaking out into song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The song known as "Hot Damn" because Noya only remembers that

            “Hinata…” Suga hesitated to even ask what was going on, “What are you listening to?”

            “Hm?” Hinata pulled out one of his headphones and smiled at his vice-captain, “What’cha say?”

            “What are you listening to, dumbass?” Kageyama hissed from Hinata’s side, “You keep dancing, when you should be changing faster so we can practice!” the anger was slowly building in the young first year, and Suga was starting to fear he was going to let out some steam on the small red head.

            “I’m going as fast as I can, stupid!” Hinata stuck out his tongue to the taller.

            “But Shoyou, what were you dancing to?” Noya asked, reaching out for the other ear bud.

            “Well, the English teacher said that one of the best ways to learn a new language is to try and listen to music in that language. So I decided to try and download some stuff! I think it’s working!”

            “Dumbass, how’s that supposed to work if you don’t know what the words mean?” Kageyama scowled.

            Hinata opened his mouth to retort, but slowly closed it. “I’ll just…know it?” he tilted his head as he saw his captain give a heavy sigh behind Suga.

            “I think you’re teacher wanted you to listen, and translate the words,” Suga gave a small smile, “I know some songs. Maybe I can help?”

            Hinata’s eyes widened, and Suga could practically see stars, “Really?! Suga-senpai is the best!”

            Suga felt warmth creep up to his cheeks. He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. He could sense Daichi’s unease though, which was both funny and unnecessary. Hinata and the other first and second years were more like children than anything else.

            “Oh, I know this one!” Noya suddenly jumped, “Tanaka and I sing this all the time!”

            “Eh?” Tanaka looked over from his spot and tilted his song, “which one?”

            “The hot damn song!” Noya grinned, “You have to see the video! It’s awesome!”

            “Hot damn song?” Suga tilted his head.

            Hinata unplugged his ear buds and allowed the song to play from the beginning. Noya and Tanaka promptly started signing—Noya directly singing towards Asahi who was now as red as a tomato. Hinata scanned the others faces, and notice Yamaguchi gapping over at him.

            “Hinata, This song is super popular. This song has been playing everywhere,” the shy boy knitted his brows, “how have you just heard it now?”

            “I bet he only listens to the same gym music every day,” Tsukishima said quietly, smirking.

            “And what if I do?!”

            Tsukishima gave a small chuckle, “You’re way too easy to read.”

            Hinata scowled, “Well at least I don’t have an ugly face!”

            “Now, now,” Suga was starting to get a migraine, “let’s get back to practicing English, ok?”

            Hinata mumbled a fine.

            “Actually we should get to practice,” Daichi crossed his arms, looking rather irritated; “We don’t want to keep Coach waiting.”

            In less than two seconds, the club room was empty save for the captain and vice-captain. Suga gave a small sigh of relief and ‘gently’ elbowed his partner.

            “You should be nicer,” Suga sighed, “Hinata is trying to be better so he can continue practicing, after all.”

            “Does he have to distract everyone though?”

             “You know he doesn’t mean to.”

             Daichi gave another sigh when he saw Suga’s disapproving look, “Fine. I’ll try to be better.”

             “You better,” Suga gave a small wink, and started to strut out of the room, “And if you don’t change quickly, someone else is going to be the one in trouble.”

             “Hot damn,” Daichi teased, the English sounding strange coming from his mouth.

             “Don’t believe me just watch,” Suga teased back, walking out. 

             Daichi quickly pulled on his shirt and ran to catch up with him.

 

(Daichi was moritified to see, when arriving at the gym, Noya and Tanaka trying to Woo Kiyoki with their own rendition of Uptown Funk. Needless to say, it did not succeed).

 

 


	2. The Song That is Kiyoko's New Favorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yachi finally succeeds in getting a date. (And Oikawa nearly gets killed by Iwaizumi)

When Hinata had asked Yachi what English music she knew, and what she would recommend, she flushed. There was one song she was obsessed with about a year or so ago, and had learned every line. The only problem was that she was afraid Hinata would judge her for it.

“Uhm, I do have one that comes to mind,” Yachi fidgeted.

  “Awesome!” Hinata gave a small jump and cheer, “I knew you would! You’re the best!”

Yachi internally groaned at that. She had to tell him now—did Hinata even realized how embarrassing the praise was?! Everyone was now staring. Oh god, what if they heard her say the song and then no one ever want to talk to her again?! Then she would be banned as manager and she’d have to live a life of an outcast!

“So, what is it?” Yachi was broken out of her internal panic by Hinata’s question.

“Oh, uhm,” she looked around quickly, noticing the other students in the hall had stopped staring, “Call me maybe.”

 Hinata blinked, “Is it about a phone call?”

“Kind of,” Yachi gave a small laugh, “It’s a girl falling in love, and giving out her phone number. It’s really popular.”

            “Oh! So cool!” Hinata gave a small bow, “Thanks Yachi! I’m going to look it up right away!”

            Yachi could only watch as Hinata then ran off, probably to find Kageyama to eat lunch with. She muttered a short bye, mostly to herself, and wondered if Hinata would even like the song. And, if he did, maybe Shimizu would like it to? Maybe? Would she want to do karaoke together even?

            Yachi then almost missed the bell for next class, wondering all the different possibilities.

           

            Kageyama was getting slightly frustrated. Why was Hinata bopping his head up and down? They were in the middle of a practice game with Aoba Johsai!

            “Hinata, stop humming!” Kageyama finally growled.

            “I can’t help it!” Hinata whined, “The song was too catchy!”

            “Ooh, what’s the song of the week, Shoyou?” Tanaka laughed, disregarding the fact that the water break wasn’t going to last much longer.

            “Call me Maybe,” Hinata grinned, “Yachi told me about it!”

            “Another old popular song,” Tsukishima sighed, causing Yamaguchi to try to hide his laughter.

            “‘Oldie but goodie,’ as they say in English,” Suga interjected, “And a good choice.”

            “Did everyone know this song before me?” Hinata gapped, wondering if he really was out of the loop.

            “I-it’s ok,” Asahi tried to reassure the smaller, “I only know it cause of Noya.”

            “I used to sing it to him when he was getting nervous,” Noya grinned, “It would really cheer him up!”

            Asahi only felt his face become redder, and Daichi and Suga both laughing at him behind his back.

            “Oi, enough goofing off,” Coach Ukai yelled, causing the team to get in positions.

            Unfortunately for both teams, Hinata still had the song in his head, and decided inadvertently to spread it.

            It started with him humming whenever someone was about to serve or he was on the side lines, since then he had a moment to think and not run and try to receive or spike the ball. Somehow, Suga then got it stuck and started quietly humming it under his breath.

            Noya was not shy, and hummed it loudly whenever one of the teams had paused. This would only cause Tanaka to join in. Asahi was just a mess, since Noya kept eyeing him as he sang.

            Daichi had decided, as the rest of the team—minus Tsukishima—was all now humming the same song, that he was going to have to ban humming this song from club.

            And then, it only got worse.

            “Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa spoke lyrically and turned to the angry ace with a smirk, “this is crazy. But here’s my serve, so hit it for me?”

            While Karasuno was now frozen in shock, Iwaizumi was about to kill the other boy.

            “What?” he growled out.

            “It’s not my fault!” Oikawa backed up, afraid of the others wrath, “It’s stuck in my head now!”

            It was decided that maybe the match should be left at the tie that it was at, and the students go home. Oikawa had apparently started a weird trend, and now half of the team was bothering him with altered lyrics in semi-English.

            The Karasuno team then promised never to have another “music breakout” again. It was not appropriate, and really distracting.

            On the plus side, Yachi was no longer afraid of asking Shimizu to go to karaoke, since everyone seemed to like that song.

            Though, Shimizu was actually the one who asked her to go.

            (“Hey Yachi?” “Yeah?” “here’s my number, so call me maybe?”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to listen to this song on repeat. I sang it to my roommates, and they were un-amused. Worth it?  
> But i do have to say, this is like one of my favorite chapters that i've written, cause Yachi is adorable and I love her!
> 
> Please send me songs that you think would be good! I have a few more ideas myself, but i love suggestions!


	3. The song that created Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saeko is a 90's kid that remembers classics, and somehow starts a trend within the Volleyball club.

            “Hinata, listen to this!” Tanaka ran over to Hinata’s spot in the clubroom, with his phone in hand, “Saeko said it was a really cool English song.

            Noya gave a small gasp, “If Saeko says it’s cool, you know it’s really awesome!”

            Hinata grinned, jumping in place, “Play it!”

            It took a moment a moment for Tanaka to pull out the video with the two energetic boys to his sides. He was convinced he was going to drop his phone if they didn’t give any space.

            As soon as the song started playing, some of the others started to move closer to the phone.

            Kageyama scoffed, “Is that even English?”

            “It has to be…right?” Hinata asked his senpai, confused.

            “Yeah, I think,” Tanaka deflated a little.

            Tsukishima scrunched up his nose from the other side of the room, “Is that from the 90’s? It sounds awful.”

            “I think it’s from 2000 actually,” Suga hummed, “What’s it called?”

            “It wasn’t me?” Tanaka scowled, “It must be in English.”

            Daichi gave a small sigh, “it’s about a man who got caught cheating and his friend tells him to just lie about it.”

            “What?” Hinata gapped, “that’s terrible.”

            “Says the one who wanted to listen to it,” Kageyama scowled.

            “I didn’t know!” Hinata whined, “I didn’t even think it was English!”

            “Daichi,” Daichi turned to see his partner with a slowly growing dark aura, “Why do you know this song?”

            Daichi could hear Noya in the background, saying, “Ooh, dad’s in trouble.”

            “We went over it in one of my English classes,” Daichi spoke quickly, mildly panicking, “One of the kids brother said it was slang in English, and we talked about it in class. I swear.”

            Suga seemed to then calm down, “Ok, I believe you,” he gave a small smile, “my, my, you seemed worried for a second.”

            Daichi decided not to comment on the sudden change in mood, and force the others out of the clubroom and into practice. It really wasn’t worth the fight.

            It was during practice, however, that Daichi decided damage had already been done.

            “Oi, Bakageyama! Did you just take my water?” Hinata yelled.

            Kageyama gave a small shrug and, in clear English, said, “Wasn’t me.”

            The whole gym went silent for a minute, and then erupted in laughter. Except for Hinata, who was trying to kill his boyfriend.

            And so began the new trend within the club.

            (When Asahi answered Noya back with a, “Wasn’t me,” Noya almost fell over in shock.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter! Apologies! The next two will be a bit longer, and some of my favorites. 
> 
> You guys are really getting to know my music choices here. Huh.


	4. Who's Your Sugar Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks he hears "Sugawara" in a song, is proven wrong, and Daichi dies a little, and everyone gets heir first lesson in slang.

                “Suga!” Hinata almost fell over the bench in the clubroom excitement while running over to the third-year, “I found a song about you!”

            “Oh?” Why did Suga suddenly have a pit of dread growing in his stomach?

            Hinata only nodded vigorously, “Just listen! The chorus keeps saying Sugawara”

            It was becoming more typical that, either before or after practice, Hinata would pull off his earbuds and play a song and ask for help in translating it. Everyone kind of enjoyed it—even Ennoshita would sing along. But, every good has its bad.

            Noya and Tanaka were already laughing loudly after the first verse, causing Hinata to pout.

            “What?” he asked, pouting.

            “Hinata,” Suga took in a deep breath, trying to avoid the embarrassment running to his cheeks, “It’s not saying ‘Sugawara.’ It’s saying Sugar Mama.”

            Hinata tilted his head, “What’s a Sugar mama?”

            “Sugar is sweet, and mom’s are sweet,” Kageyama tilted his head, trying to rationalize the few words he did know in English.

            “Kageyama, why do you know the word Sugar?” Hinata turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

            Before Kageyama could answer his boyfriends question—and stop Suga’s further embarrassment--Yamaguchi decided to interject.

            “It says here that a Sugar Mama is a woman, usually older, who takes care of her lover by giving them money, clothes, or other goods,” Yamaguchi paused from reading on his phone, stuttering out the next line, “usually in exchange for sex, or because she can.”

            The room remained in silence. No one dared to even breathe.

            Well, except Noya, who went over to pat Daichi on his back.

            “Nice job, Daichi,” he tried to whisper.

            “Noya!” Asahi was now a bright red.

            “Noya, I’m not paying for anything!” Suga wanted to cry, “and I’m not even female!”

            “I’m sorry Suga-senpai!” Hinata apologized, “I had no idea!”

            Suga gave a small smile, “It’s okay, Hinata, just,” he shifted uneasily, “Is this music really helping you at all?”

            “Yeah!” Hinata reached into his bag and took out his quiz, “I got a thirteen!”

              Tsukishima laughed, “Is that really an accomplishment?”

            “It’s a double digit!”

            “I’m surrounded by idiots,” Tsukishima sighed, “Yamaguchi, let’s go home.”

            “Okay, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi grinned and waved goodbye to the others,

Suga had visibly deflated. He definitely couldn’t tell Hinata to stop now, not if he was actually doing better.             

            “Oi, dumbass, share some of those songs with me,” Kageyama ordered, following the shorter as he and the other second years were now filing out.

             “Jealous of my grades now, aren’t we,” Hinata teased.

              “Just give me the damn songs, dumbass!”

              Somehow, Suga and Daichi had ended up being the last ones in the clubroom. The tension was thick in the air.

             “Daichi?”

              “Yeah?”

               “Why didn’t you tell Noya he was wrong?”

               Daichi put up his hands in defense, “I was too shocked for words. Sorry.”

              Suga just gave a heavy sigh, “it’s fine. Just glad it’s over, really.”

            “Same,” Daichi nodded, “let’s head back.”

             Suga nodded and hurried to put on his jacket on and leave the room as Daichi got out the key.

             “Hey Suga?”

             “Yeah?”

            Daichi slowly turned the lock, “Would you buy me a meat bun?”

            “Sure,” he raised one brow, “why?

           “Well, you are my ‘Suga’ mama.”

            Daichi just walked away, refusing to make eye contact with his, now tomato-red, boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be my favorite so far...maybe. And listening to this song over and over again was not as fun as i originally thought, but totally worth it.


	5. If I Lay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn Kageyama is a softie, and Yachi is best wing-woman

Hinata was shocked. Kageyama seemed surprisingly quiet.

            Not the normal quiet, which usually was because he was brooding or thinking of new plays to use. For once he just seemed…calm? Not that he was one to talk about being calm—his mother said that he was born hyper—but still.

            “Kageyama?” he asked, quietly.

            They were lying on Hinata’s carpet, doing homework side by side. Kageyama had been quiet since yesterday, after he had asked Yachi a question. When he had asked the taller about it, he just turned red and changed the subject, asking about Hinata’s sister instead. Unfortunately, Hinata had took the bait and had completely forgotten what he had originally asked.

            “Kageyama!” Hinata whined, “Talk to me!”

            Kageyama finally looked up, tilting his head.

            “Why are you ignoring me, dumbass!” Hinata was close to breaking, now. Did Kageyama ask Yachi how to break up with him? Was he cheating on him?!

            Kageyama, brows knit together, pulled an ear bud out of his ear, “What is it?”

            “You’ve been wearing earbuds this whole time?!” Hinata gaped.

            Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You were too busy yelling with Noya to notice, it seems.”

            Hinata only pouted, “Why have you been so quiet?”

            Kageyama paused, blinking, “Huh?”

            “You’ve been acting strange, Bakageyama!” Hinata scowled, and clutched his heart, “Is…did I do something wrong?”

            The other’s eyes widened, “What? No! Not at all!”

            “Then why have you been ignoring me?”

            “I haven’t, I didn’t,” Kageyama gave a heavy sigh, “I’ve been studying?”

            Hinata gave a cold laugh, “Studying? Really?”

            Kageyama pouted, “I…I decided to try your method.”

            Now Hinata was confused, “My method?”

            Kageyama gave a small nod and offered up his earbud. Hinata, hesitantly, took it and placed it in his ear.

            The song was slow, and soothing. I think he heard someone call this music “light,” before, but he had no idea. Most importantly, though, it was in English.

            “Oh,” it finally clicked, “You asked Yachi for English music?”

            “Yeah, kind of,” Kageyama’s face started to turn a nice pink color, “I asked for English music that you might like.”

            Hinata felt his heart pick up pace, and his face started to feel warm—and was probably the same color as Kageyama. His boyfriend was trying to be sweet, and all he did was jump to conclusions. He was terrible.

            “Oi, dumbass, I’m not mad you found out,” Hinata was always amazed at how well Kageyama could read him, “Now we can listen together.”

            Hinata grinned, “I’d like that.”

            Homework put aside for the moment, they both leaned back and tried to enjoy the music. However, Hinata always had a hard keeping still.

            “Did you only get this song?” the hyper boy asked, breaking the silence.

            “No, but I like this one a lot.”

            “Oh?”

            Kageyama shifted a bit, “Its lyrics are about a guy wanting to hang out with his other. It’s a couple song.”

              Hinata gaped, “You like romantic music?”

            “Sometimes, got a problem with that?” Kageyama got defensive quickly.

            “No! Not at all!” Hinata gave a small smile, “it’s sweet.”

            Kageyama had to turn away, now bright red.

            “I think the song also reflects us,” Kageyama muttered, “Every time I think I’m alone, you come and are by my side.”

            It was quiet for a moment, and Kageyama worried he, like the song, “had said too much.” But when he turned around, he saw Hinata with tears forming.

            “Oi, what’s wrong?” Kageyama was starting to panic, “Why are you crying?”

            Hinata just shook his head, smiling and wiping his tears, “You’re such a sap,” he enveloped the other in a hug, “I am more than happy to chase cars with you!”

            Kageyama hugged back, trying his best not to tear up himself, “I’m not running in traffic with you, dumbass.”

            Hinata just laughed and enjoyed the moment, and the song now on repeat.

            ( “Hey, out of curiosity, what other songs did Yachi recommend?” “Wind beneath my wings.” “Aw!”)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my (first) fluff! 
> 
> So i think i'll post once or twice a week? maybe? Usually i post things on Friday. So i hope to post on Friday again, if not this maybe another fic (it's a surprise).
> 
> oh and i love all the comments! Please feel free to message me about this fic, ideas, or what's your favorite song or anything. (I'm on spring break and finally have the time!)


	6. The Song that Helped Form a New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Kuro and Bokuto love English music as well, and Kenma and Akaashi are suffering.

            It was time for the Tokyo training camp. Hinata, and the rest of Karasuno, were excited for this chance to see the cats and owls again. Well, some more than others (Daichi still had nightmares), but it was still great to get everyone together again before the final tournaments.

            However, Hinata was having some difficulty with a word he had come across from his music, and it was starting to distract him. It was getting bad enough that the team had started to notice. It was when Coach Ukai and the others needed to leave for a moment that Kageyama made his way over to the little decoy.

            “Alright, dumbass, what is it now?” Kageyama sighed.

            Hinata gave a small huff, and then sighed, “What does Twerk mean?”

            It was at that moment that the gym became silent. Noya and Tanaka were both trying to hide their giggles, and Asahi looked like he was going to faint.

             “Ooh!” Bokuto sprinted from the next court over, “I know the answer!”

            “Bokuto, please,” Akaashi sighed, following him like a worried mother.

            Hinata looked at him, eyes sparkling at the elder, “You know what it means?”

            The owl nodded vigorously, “Of course! It’s when you shake your butt.”

            Noya was now doubled over in laughter as Asahi had fallen over in shock.

            “Ok, Hinata, I think we’ve learned enough about this word,” Suga tried to ease the situation.

            “That’s it?” Hinata was now ignoring Suga, mostly on accident, “Is it slang?”

            Bokuto nodded again, “Yeah! Kuro and I have practiced our twerks!” He gave a thumbs up and nodded towards his buddy in crime.

            Kenma shivered as Kuro gave a low chuckle.

            “Would you like us to show you, Shrimpy?” the captain of the cats gave a wicked grin.

            “Yes!”

            “Oh my god, why,” someone heard Daichi whisper.

            “I can twerk to!” Noya raised his hand and ran over to the two older boys, “and Tanaka can to! Tanaka play that song!”

            “You got it bro,” Tanaka took out his phone from his training pack.

            Akaashi and Kenma stood next to Suga, who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment.

            “I’m so sorry, Sugawara,” Akaashi sighed, Kenma nodding to his side.

            Suga sighed, “it’s ok. It could be worse.”

            He soon realized these were the wrong words to say, since Tanaka started blaring one of the most inappropriate songs in the gym.

            “Ooh, nice choice!” Bokuto shouted, and then squatted, “Ok, chibi-chan, all you need to do is squat, and shake your ass.”

            “Huh?”

            “Like this,” Bokuto then started to shake his toned ass, though this proved to be more difficult to teach with baggy gym shorts on.

            Hinata gave a small scowl, and tried to duplicate the movement, “Am I doing it right?”

            Tsukishima tried to avoid looking at the new “twerk team,” and then spotted Kageyama and laughed, “Looks like the king has a new favorite song.”

            “I do not!” Kageyama—who was already bright red before—looked closer to a lobster than ever before.

            “Akaashi join us!” Bokuto tried calling his setter, but got no response.

            Instead, the dark-haired boy turned and walked away with only a, “My Anaconda says fuck no.”

            “Akaashi!”

            When the song ended, the newly dubbed twerk team started to calm down, and almost dispersed.

            And then Kuro said, “I do prefer the bend and snap.”

            So Hinata had to ask what that was. Which lead to Kuro slowly stretching down, and then snapping back up, arms above his head.

            Kenma gave a small grumble and turned to walk away, not able to deal with this anymore.

            “Oh, so just bend down?” Hinata copied.

            “Yep, and then snap!” Kuro pushed him back up.

            “Alright! Enough!” Kageyama stuttered out, “Dumbass, we’re here for practice!”

            “Wow, and I thought the king had no subtlety before,” Tsukishima whispered, causing Yamagishi to giggle.

            “Well, it does work on you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi muttered not so quietly.

            The blonde turned bright red, “What?!”

            It was at this moment that the coaches returned, and the freckled number 12 walked away, not so subtlety whistling “bend and snap.”

            (Before training camp was over, somehow Kuro got Suga to do a bend and snap around Daichi. Daichi proceeded to turn five different shades of red.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a fun time writing this. Thank you Phunnychick for the Twerk team idea. 
> 
> And i really meant to post this on Friday, but the dentist sucks. Sorry. I promise to post at least once a week, since i am now back at school and have a paper to write...that's due tomorrow...damn.


	7. The 'Accidental' Flash mob Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rapping is tried for the first time. (Warning: No one goes Downtown, and Hinata does not understand where Downtown is.)

            “Shouyou!” Noya came tumbling into the dining room.

            Everyone at training camp was now eating their dinners. Shoyou had his cheeks full of rice when the shorter boy ran over to him, Yamamoto and Tanaka trailing behind him.

            “Yamamoto just showed us this awesome song, you have to hear it!” Noya was practically bouncing.

            The Karasuno third years all held their breath, worried for what was about to come. And, when the piano intro started playing and Bokuto made a loud hoot sound, they all knew all hell was about to be raised.

            “Kuro! It’s the song!”

            “Yes, it seems that it is Bro,” Kuro nodded solemnly. Kenma seemed to tense.

            Before Noya could protest, and Hinata could figure out what was going on, Bokuto started to rap to the song.

            “I went to the volleyball store, said, ‘fuck it,’” Bokuto changed the lyrics, but only slightly, and still made Akaashi wince and start to move away.

            Kuro started acting as the chorus rap after Bokuto. They were getting really into it, causing Hinata to just grin wider (even though he only barely knew like half of the words of the song).

            Noya was now bouncing up and down, whispering to Yamamoto and Tanaka. It seemed like they were forming some sort of plan, and Daichi was starting to fidget out of nerves.

            “Daichi, you’re going to get grays,” Suga whispered, trying to hide his giggles.

            “My seat is leather, alright, I’m lying, it’s pleather, but we could still ride together,” Bokuto tried singing to Akaashi the lines, but Akaashi was having none of it, and quickly turned around and walked over to the Karasuno third years. They were forming a “non-participating in this BS club.”

            “Downtown!” Noya practically screamed, out of tune. Yamamoto and Tanaka were trying to do the background “Hey-ey-ey’s” behind him.

            “Noya, please not here,” Asahi begged as Noya grabbed his arms and begged to be picked up (Asahi could not say no).

            Noya was already raised now, “He has his arms around your waist! With a balance that could keep you safe!”

            Daichi and Suga glared at Asahi. Asahi moved his hands frantically, not really knowing who he should listen to more—his boyfriend, or his best friends/parents.

            Somehow, Lev and Inouka both ended up joining the loud group, singing and rapping. At the same time, the other Fukurodani had run away, leaving Akaashi to watch over their big child, who was not the lead singer anymore.

            Kuro was now singing, behind Tsukishima, “I got one dude, I got two wheels. He’s a big dude, but it ain’t a big deal. I like a big dude, I like them Sassy.”

            “Fuck off, Kuro,” Tsukishima all but growled, pulling away from the madness and joining the ever-growing, “not putting up with your shit, Bokuto and Kuro, club.” Though Hinata was now on the floor, laughing, and Yamaguchi was trying his best not to laugh at his best friend.

            “Oi, go to bed you hooligans!” Coach Ukai shouted, walking in.

            “Coach’s yelling at me like, ‘you need to calm down,’” Kuro mumbled.

            “We’re not even that loud, chill the fuck out,” Bokuto grinned.

            “What did you say, punk?!” Coach shouted back, not realizing the flash mob going on.

            “N-nothing Coach,” Bokuto paled in panic.

            “That’s what I thought!” Coach Ukai shook his head and stormed out.

            “Aw man, why is your coach so scary?” Bokuto whined.

            “Maybe someone shouldn’t have done a flash mob in the dining hall,” Kenma muttered.

            Bokuto only pouted, and Akaashi sighed, “Did you at least learn something, Bokuto-san?”

            “Yeah,” Bokuto went back to grinning and turned to Kuro, “Bro’s got some good pipes.”

            “Aw, I’m flattered bro,” Kuro chuckled, giving the other a fist bump.

            “Suga,” Daichi muttered, watching Noya puff out his chest in pride as he heard Hinata repeatedly ask his senpai to teach him the song.

            “Yes, Daichi?”

            “We just witnessed a flash mob. At training camp. Again.”

            “Yes, I would say so.”

            “I think I’m in hell.”

            “I don’t think hell is this fun,” Suga grinned, “And don’t lie, I saw you nodding along.”

            “I was not.”

            “Yeah, okay,” Suga laughed, walking away from the mess.

            Daichi only sighed and watched Kageyama and Tsukishima scowl at Bokuto and Kuro, both trying to get them to learn the rap as well. He sighed, and chose to walk away from this battle.

            (“Flash mobs are from now on banned,” Coach Ukai told his team the next day, “Unless Takeda-sensei is involved.” “What, why?” “He enjoys singing, apparently.” “I’m actually fairly good at karoke.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i suggest watching this at some point, because i really would like to see a mash up of the boys and this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGhoLcsr8GA
> 
> I basically went, "Man...i need another chapter with all the teams together, and Daichi getting stressed," and this happened. I hope to update sooner this time...but i no longer have control over my life.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on Tumblr though! http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/  
> (How have i not shamelessly plugged my Tumblr yet? Sadness)


	8. The Song that Inspired Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hinata and Kageyama learn a knew way of studying, and Asahi has maybe found a new career path.

             After training camp came a few more exams for the first year students. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were doing fine in school, but the team was worried about their two idiot first years. This week, the idiot duo known as Hinata and Kageyama were struggling in Chemistry, and Yachi was having trouble helping them memorize the periodic table.

            “Why is this so hard?!”  Hinata groaned in the club room.

            “Shut up dumbass,” Kageyama hissed, “I’m trying to memorize.”

            “Kageyama,” Yamaguchi was biting his lip now, “you’re book is upside down.”

            The dark haired boy groaned and hit his head against his book.

            “Uhm,” Asahi shifted a bit, “I might have a way to help you memorize the table better.”

            “What?” Noya gaped at his boyfriend, clutching his chest and taking a step back, “ you know science, Asahi?!”

            “I had trouble memorizing the table to,” Asahi gave an awkward smile, “So, I found this English song, and most of the elements were the same. It really helped me memorize.”

            “Please teach us Senpai!” Hinata was now on his knees, begging. He was so, so very tired of trying to cram this into his head.

            “O-ok,” Asahi shifted, and moved to get his cell phone. It took a few more minutes of fiddling with the screen before Asahi finally put it down, and the phone sounded with a drum roll.

            Hinata and Kageyama both stared in awe.

            “It’s so fast!” Hinata whispered.

            “Shut up dumbass! I’m trying to hear it,” Kageyama hissed, pushing the others head.

            “Oh, it even explains the noble gases,” Suga hummed, “Good job Asahi.”

            Asahi gave a small smile, “Thanks, Suga-san.”

            “Asahi! I never knew you liked chemistry!” Noya jumped, grinning.

            “I mean, just a bit, it’s catchy you know?” Asahi rubbed the back of his head.

            “Its sexy!”

            Asahi turned bright red.

            “Kageyama, do we need to know those last ones?”

            “How the hell should I know?”

            Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Memorize as much as you can, idiots.”

            “Oi!” Hinata scowled at the tall blonde, but then just turned to Asahi, “Can you send the link so we can listen to it all night?”

            “All night?”

            “The exam’s tomorrow!”

            “Isn’t there other things on the exam?” Suga muttered, mostly towards the other first years.

            “Yeah,” Yamaguchi sighed, “But it’s mostly about the periodic table, and then equations.”

            “If they can use what they memorize, it’ll help,” Tsukishima sighed.

            Suga gave a small hum of acknowledgement and watched the other two first years trying to sing the song with Asahi. Suga wondered if Asahi would make a good teacher.

            “Alright everyone! Time to go home!” Daichi called from the door, having the other file out.

            *a few days later*

            “Asahi-senpai!” Hinata came running into the gym after school, holding some paper in his hands.

            “Y-yes Hinata?” the older boy jumped.

            “I got a C on my Chemistry exam!”  

            “O-oh,” Asahi turned to Suga and Daichi, “That’s good…right?”

            “I’ve only gotten single digits before!”

            “Then this is really great then!” Suga grinned, and walked over to pat his head, “Good job.”

            “You’re song really helped Asahi-senpai! You’re the best!”

            Noya was laughing as Asahi stuttered and tried to deny this. Noya told him to just accept the compliment, and gave him a hardy slap on the back.

            “Kageyama, what did you get?” Yamaguchi asked the stoic boy, who was now making his way into the gym.

            “B.”

            “What!?” Hinata scowled, “How did you do better?”

            Kageyama gave a smug smile, “Because I’m not a dumbass.”

            Hinata reached to grab at Kageyama, and the other ducked, starting a small physical fight that Yachi was trying her best to stop.

            “Wow, maybe we should find other songs for them to learn from,” Suga muttered.                        “They’re like children,” Daichi said as Suga snorted. 

            “But they’re our children, Dadchi!”

            “Koushi!”

            (“So there’s this series for kids, called Schoolhouse Rock,” Asahi told the two boys, “It’ll help you out.” “Wow Asahi, you could be a teacher!” “What?! I can’t have all that pressure. What if someone gets hurt! I can’t go to jail!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm a huge fan of Schoolhouse Rock. Just Saying. And shout out to onewiththestarcult, for sharing with me this lovely Periodic Table song. (Go listen. Learn, enjoy. I also found out some of the elements are not the same in other languages. that was interesting, usualyl Carbon is something else. ). And Asahi, you poor soul, i know children can be tough but it's sometime worth it...when they dont fall through bridges...
> 
> Also, OMG THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR WONDERFUL COMMENTS! These literally make my days, and make me want to write more chapters for you all!! I hope to post the next chapter by Friday.
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr--http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/---since i have lost all control of life. (How does one hyperlink, btw? Oh well. was auch immer)


	9. The Songs that Lead to Meme-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ennoshita is actually trash, and starts the Meme Wars

It was an ordinary day at the volleyball club. And Daichi was grateful for that, since the last few weeks had been hell. Like, seriously, Suga pulled out a gray hair the other day and that was terrible.

            So it was a relief that everything was going smoothly, and everyone was getting along.

            And of course that couldn’t last.

            A loud “thump,” resounded throughout the gym as Hinata was hit in the head—yet again—by a volleyball.

            And before anyone could panic, Ennoshita started to hum.

 “Mmm, whatcha say, but he only meant well.”

There was a long moment of silence.

            “Ennoshita,” Tanaka took a step back, fully ignoring the small first year rubbing his reddening face, “did you just meme?!”

            “He did!” Noya grinned, patting the sleepy-eyed second year, “You go, Ennoshita!”

            Daichi whined, “I thought we would be able to get through one day without a problem, Suga.”

            The team mom tried to bite his lip to stop from laughing, “there, there Daichi.”

            “I’m totally fine guys,” Hinata called out—though only Kageyama seemed concerned at the moment.

            “We know,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “it only happens every few weeks.”

            “Hey!”

            “Ennoshita, what other meme songs do you know?!” Noya grinned.

            “No!” Daichi stormed over, “No more. Get back to practice.” Daichi turned to the future captain, scowling, “I thought you were better than this, Ennoshita.”

            Ennoshita rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, “Sorry, Captain, it was just too perfect a moment.”

            Daichi sighed, “Alright, but let’s not repeat this again, ok?”

            Ennoshita gave a small nod, and ran over to the other side of the court to continue practice.

            He unfortunately did not realize the hell he had unleashed.

            The next morning, Hinata tilted his head at his phone.

            “What is it now, dumbass?” Kageyama scowled.

            “I got a message from Noya, it has a link” Hinata  clicked and shortly, a tune started to play.

            “Never gonna give you up~”

            Daichi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita groaned.

            “What’s this?” Hinata asked, confused.

            Noya entered the club room, laughing with his hands on his hips, “You’ve just been Rick Rolled, my young kouhai!”

            “What?” Kageyama and Hinata asked.

             “It’s a trick meme thing,” Yamaguchi sighed, “People send that song as a prank, cause it’s annoying and catchy.”

            “Oh,” Hinata grinned, “I’ll get you back Noya-senpai!”

            “Bring it on, little man!”

            “But Noya, aren’t you the shorter one?” Narita mumbled.

            “Oi!”

            And so started the infamous Meme Song Wars of the Karasuno Volleyball Club. Many members were being rick rolled—from Daichi getting a link from his lover during practice one day (“Suga, how could you?!”), Noya trying to get Asahi (He kept failing, since the other was so obvious. Though, Tanaka says it all started because Asahi rick rolled Noya first. Noya does not ever re-tell the story), to Hinata trying and failing to have Tsukishima open the link (Yamaguchi somehow tricked him on the walk back home. Yamaguchi almost died of not only laughter, but because Tsukishima was now out for his blood).

            This then led to trying to use other meme-songs. This helped Noya at least win against Asahi. When they were outside eating meat buns with the group, and they were standing close, Asahi’s cell phone ringtone--Careless Whisper—went off.  

            “Wow, Asahi, I didn’t know you were so forward,” Noya grinned, turning lightly pink.

            Asahi, on the other hand, turned a bright red, “N-no! that’s not me!”

            “Asahi, it’s from your pocket,” Daichi laughed at the expense of the other.

            “B-but!” 

            “Asahi, you big perv, answer your phone,” Suga pouted.

            (Noya thanked Tanaka for an earlier distraction, so he could change all of Asahi’s ringtones. Asahi might have almost died of embarrassment, but it was totally worth it).

            Unfortunately, this all ended when Sensei was rick rolled, and almost had a heart attack. No one knows exactly who rick rolled him, but Coach Ukai promised him a bunch of free dinners for some reason.

            (“Ukai, you really don’t have to. I’m fine.” “No, no, I insist.” “You know, there are better ways to get people on dates.” “What?!”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. I love Ennoshita. Thank you, RosaryLight, for the meme idea. I...I may have gone a bit overboard? oh well. 
> 
> Please read, comment, and enjoy! Honestly, your comments are the best, and i really do use them for inspiration. 
> 
> (Also, bother me on Tumblr please -->jesswithane.tumblr.com)


	10. The Sappy Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the team parent's have a moment, and the cute-ness almost kills Tanaka.

            The Karasuno team had decided to go out for a team dinner. It was mostly out of boredom, but everyone was too happy and excited to hang out to say no. (Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima—he no longer had opinions).

            They were all sitting at the largest, square, table that the restaurant had. It was a western-style place, with memento’s from the west on the wall. Kageyama and Hinata decided to see who knew the most words in English while waiting to be served. Both were getting better at English words, though only so far.

            “It says…Elven rocks?”  Hinata asked more than answered.

            “Elvis rocks,” Yamaguchi sighed, “Like, the famous musician?”

            “I knew that!”

            Daichi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was going to miss these idiots. They were such a pain, but they were his pain in the ass.

            “Daichi, you look like a grandfather looking over his grandkids,” Suga laughed.

            Daichi chuckled, “I feel old.”

            “Nonsense,” Suga ‘lightly’ smacked his arm, “If you’re old, what does that make me?”

            “Ancient,” Daichi received another slap, causing him to laugh.

            “Ew,” Tanaka whined, “Get a room.”

            Suga stuck out his tongue at the other as the food arrived. The first years and Noya dug in happily, while the others joined in a bit slower.

            Daichi paused before eating, and tapped his partner on the shoulder, “Listen.”

            Suga paused, and then grinned, “You’re a sap.”

            “Want to dance?”

            “What about people looking?” Suga frowned. He wasn’t against PDA, but not everyone was so open in the small community.

            “Suga, look around,” Daichi motioned to the rest of the booths.

            Suga blinked, there was no one else there.

            “Where is everyone?”

            “I think they all left when Hinata and Noya came storming in,” Daichi chuckled, holding out his hand, “Now, want to dance?”

            Suga smiled and took the hand Daichi had offered, “I’d love to.”

            Both slowly made their way to a small area meant for dancing (the waitresses would sometimes dance in the center, if asked). Hands slowly reached out for each other, and bodies slowly moved as one.

            Suga placed one hand on Daichi’s shoulder, while the other delicately placed his hand on Suga’s hip. Both held one hand together, and started to sway on the dance on the floor.

            “You know, it doesn’t help that you like such old music, Daichi,” Suga smiled. Daichi noticed the small twinkle in his eye.

            “Guess I’m just an old soul?”

            “I guess so,” Suga laughed.

            Daichi grinned and sung off key, “And that laugh, wrinkles your nose,” Daichi spun Suga out, and back to him, “Touches my foolish heart.”

            Suga swore he was about to combust. He must have been ten different shades of red.

            “Lovely,” Suga tried to not laugh at his own broken English, “Never, ever change.”

            Daichi grinned and continued to sway with Suga, occasionally trying to spin him. They were both pretty light on their feet, and both really did enjoy dancing.

            The waitresses, Kiyoko, and Yachi also started to swoon t just watching the two.

            The others at the table did not seem to enjoy it as much.

            “Oh yuck,” Tanaka wrinkled his nose, “It’s like watching your parents be all cute and stuff.”

            “You’re just jealous cause you’re single and can’t dance,” Ennoshita said while sipping his drink, causing the other to sputter and protest.

            “Asahi, do you want to dance?” Noya asked, somewhat calmer than usual.

            Asahi hummed, “I’m not very good, I’m afraid.”

            “It’s ok!” Noya smiled, “I can’t either!”

            “Ok then.”

            They slowly rose from their seats and joined the other couple on the dance floor. The song changed, but the waitresses were enjoying it so much, they put on some more slow, Sinatra, music.

            “Kageyama, do you want to join them?” Hinata asked, slowly.

            The other flinched, “I, uh, can’t dance.”

            “It’s a bit embarrassing,”  Hinata agreed.

            “But, if you really want to?”

            “Yes!”

            “Did they just choose now because it’s ‘Come fly with me?’” Tsukishima scowled.

            “Tsukki, please,” Yamaguchi sighed, subtly grabbing the others hand, “can we enjoy the music?”

            Tsukishima gave a small sigh, “Okay, Yamaguchi.”

            Kiyoko turned to the smaller girl next to her, “Hitoka, would you want to dance to?”

            The blonde had no chance to reply, but was simply pulled to the dance floor. Kiyoko knew better than to wait for an answer—Yachi was a ball of anxiety. I wonderful one, but still very anxious and had a hard time getting out what she wanted. Kiyoko relied more on intuition.

            “Did we start a trend?” Suga asked, noticing the others joining them.

            Daichi sighed, “You know what they say about crows and how they move in groups.”

            “Do they really say that?”  Suga laughed, “Oh well. It was nice while it lasted.”

            (Daichi thought about doing a dance night once a week, but that plan was later scrapped when Kageyama tried to lift Hinata per his request, and was almost sent flying.)

           

             

           

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the sweetest, fluffiest thing i have ever written. It was fantastic. Also, apparently this is a really common wedding dance. So imagine them dancing at their wedding like this --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wt7g9j_ud0 (sorry, this was the best vid i think) 
> 
> So, sorry for the late update. I have a 20-page paper due on Weds, and my Chrome decided to get a virus. It's been one hell of a week. I hope i can post again next Friday, the earliest....if i manage to write something down by then...i'm open to ideas (as always) ;)
> 
> (Come bother me on tumblr --> http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Song that Inspired Headbanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akaashi suffers from the 80's.

Akaashi scowled. He was praying that he was not seeing his senior right now. Maybe he was dreaming. He really, really, hoped he was dreaming.

            “Bokuto-san.”

            The other did not hear him.

            “Bokuto-san!”

            “What!?” the other shouted, taking out his earbud

            Akaashi gave a heavy sigh, “What are you doing?”

            “Listening to English music!” Bokuto grinned, still yelling, “Hinata did way better in English when listening to music, so I’m trying it!”

            Akaashi was mildly surprised. Maybe his senior was becoming more responsible. While the other was great at math, his language skills were atrocious (which wasn’t really shocking).

            “Remember that song from the Spongebob Movie?!”

            Akaashi cringed, “maybe?”

            “It’s a real song! I found it!”

            Akaashi died a little inside, “That’s great, Bokuto-san.”

            “Listen to it with me!”

            “No, that’s ok!”

            “Akaashi!” Bokuto pouted, “It’s really good though! Please!”

            “Fine,” Akaashi gave in, not really wanting to fight the other. It wasn’t worth it.

            Bokuto grinned and tried to put the earbud in the other’s ear. Akaashi quickly took the small earbud, and placed it in his ear himself. Bokuto was already close enough to breaking his eardrum. He didn’t want to tempt fate.

            Akaashi cringed when the music started playing at max volume. “Bokuto-san, we’re going to go deaf.”

            Bokuto pouted, but lowered the volume all the same. After a moment of the music play, Bokuto could hardly contain his excitement.

            “Isn’t it so good?!”

            “It’s…” Akaashi looked over the excitement of the other, and sighed, “It’s cool.”

            “Right!” Bokuto grinned, “I sent it to Kuro! We’re gonna make it a new volleyball song.”

            Akaashi rose an eyebrow, “how?”

            “I want to spike!” Bokuto stopped jumping for a second, and shrugged, “or ‘I want to block.’ We’re working out details.”

            “You both have the hair for it,” Akaashi muttered.

            The other grinned, not understanding the mocking tone, “Right!”

            Akaashi only sighed, and grabbed his bag. He blinked, noticing he had a few messages from his companion at Nekoma.

            From: Kenma

                         Why is Kuro singing?

                        I feel that Bokuto-san is to blame.

                        I’m right, Bokuto is to blame.

            Akaashi chuckled, quickly typing an apology for his spiker.

            (Hinata jumped at the text from Kenma, prompting Suga to ask why. “Bokuto and Kuro are creating and English volleyball song for us!” Daichi promptly groaned from the other side of the gym)

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this is! So much to do, so little time. If you can;t tell, the song is I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sister. Go watch the video!
> 
> unsure of when i'll be able to update again, hopefully in the next week. Wish me luck
> 
> (Or harass me on Tumblr --> http://jesswithane.tumblr.com/)


	12. The Innuendo Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, the team parents have to give a quick sex-ed lesson. The children are mortified

When Daichi came into the gym, he first noticed the uncomfortable stance of Suga. He fidgeted uncomfortably, and looked ready to run away.

            “What is going on?” Daichi finally asked.

            Suga spun around, “Uh, well…”

            “Shoyou, what are you singing?” Noya asked slowly, for once.

            The red head grinned, “I don’t know, but it’s super catchy!”

            Kageyama frowned, “Why would a milkshake be that interesting?”

            If Daichi was drinking something, he would have spit it out. Asahi did, and Tanaka laughed and pointed.

            “Suga,” Daichi turned to the other, “No.”

            “I’m sorry,” Suga bit his lip, “Should we tell him?”

            Daichi turned to the first year, who was grinning and seemed to happy.

            “It’s helping with the ‘L’ sound!” Hinata was practically bouncing in place, “Listen—la, la, la, the boys are waiting.”

            Asahi continued to cough, and turned to Daichi. He had a desperate look in his eyes. Daichi took a step back, hands in the air. Why did it have to be him?

            Noya and Tanaka looked at each other, and then the younger.

            “Maybe you shouldn’t sing that song, Sho,” Noya muttered, causing the other to frown.

            “What, why?” Hinata pouted, “Am I that bad a singer?”

            “Of course not,” Tanaka shook his head furiously, “It’s just…”      

            “Just?”

            Tanaka opened and closed his mouth a few times, looking towards Suga and Daichi.

            “Uh,” Daichi turned to Suga, who only looked desperately back at him.

            “Geez, can nobody just tell the idiot it’s a song about sex?” Tsukishima huffed.

            “What?!” Hinata, and Kageyama, gapped.

            “No way!” Hinata shouted, “It’s about a really popular milkshake!”

            Kageyama nodded, and looked a bit smug, “didn’t you hear the lyrics?”

            Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose, “You two are so dumb.”

            Daichi felt sympathy for the tall blonde, but also felt bad for himself. It was tough being team dad.

            “Hinata, it’s an innuendo,” he spoke slowly, waiting to see if the sentence clicked.

            Hinata and Kageyama tilted their heads in confusion. Daichi should have known better.

            “Ok, so,” Suga cut in, “the word Milkshake, is replacing another word.”

            “And that word is?” Hinata looked unconvinced.

            “Google says it means a few things,” Yamaguchi, the now go-to for English word information, spoke up.

            “Which are?” Hinata asked, pouting and crossing his arms.

            Yamaguchi opened and closed his mouth a few times, before walking over to Suga to give over the phone.

            “I could just say it,” Tsukishima muttered.

            “Like we’d believe you,” Kageyama huffed.

            Suga looked down, looked to Daichi, and then looked back down again. He took a deep breath. He really didn’t want to corrupt that innocent mind.

            “It either means a really sexual dance, or,” Suga muttered a small ‘oh god,’  “Or a blowjob.”

            “What?!”

            Daichi nodded solemnly, “It says replace Milkshake with…that word.”

            Hinata mumbled the lyrics to himself, and paled.

            “Hinata, you can’t sing that anymore,” Kageyama stated hastily.

            “I won’t!” Hinata screeched, “oh my god…I sang that on the way here!”

            Everyone cringed, feeling second-hand embarrassment.

            “Okay,” Daichi clapped his hands, “Time for practice.”

            The others nodded, getting into lines and starting their drills.

            “Nice, Daichi,” Suga whispered.

            “I never thought I’d be teaching about sex terms,” Daichi shivered, “What’s next, sex ed?”

            “Please don’t jinx us, Daichi,” Suga begged.

            (On the way home that afternoon, Kageyama nonchalantly said, “I liked the way you sang it,” he turned a few shades red, “it’d bring me over anytime.”

Hinata hummed, avoiding eye contact, “Damn right,” he turned to the other, “I could teach you, but I’d have to charge.” Kageyama gaped, watching the other try and swing his hips while walking away, “Watch if you’re smart.”

Kageyama licked his lips, and rushed to catch up to the other)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Daichi and Suga...and Tsukki, sorta.  
> I have listened to this song about 50 times writing this. Was it worth it? Hell yes. So fun to write
> 
> Thank you, _heta.trash_, for the idea. Please feel free to send more ideas! i have finals this week, but i hope to be posting another chapter either next Friday or Saturday, but we'll see. 
> 
> (Bother me on Tumblr--> jesswithane.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at making titles, dear lord help me.
> 
> Anyway, this method of learning was taught to me while learning German, and usually with Disney songs, but hey! It works. And i had this strange feeling that Hinata would be too distracted with Volleyball to notice music too much...though Tsukki is probably an audiophile. 
> 
> Pleas let me know if you guys like this, or have any requests for songs. (I already have a few in mind, but i'd love to hear other options and such!)


End file.
